


Squeak

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Clint Barton Bingo 2019-2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Smokes Marijuana, Clint Barton is high, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Smut, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, F/M, Funny Noises During Sex, Giggling, High Blow Job, High Blow Jobs, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Smut and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: After you and Clint share a smoke over a box of pizza, a question emerges that needs to be answered. Why is it called a ‘blow’ job, if the correct motion is to ‘suck’ and not to ‘blow’? You need to find out. (Also, Clint gets a blow-job in the process)Square Filled: Funny noises during sex (Clint Barton Bingo)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader
Series: Clint Barton Bingo 2019-2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Squeak

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

It had been your idea. You had crashed at Clint’s side of the compound and were lying around doing absolutely nothing when you took out some weed you simply had around and offered to him. Now you were laying around and sharing a joint while eating pizza: His definition of a fine night.

You were already a bit deep into it. You’d started smoking before the pizza arrived, and right now you had eaten most of it already.

“I never had such an amazing pizza,” your friend declared. “It’s… amazing. It feels like the pepperoni came to life and it is dancing all the way from my tongue to my stomach.”

You chuckled, and it turned into a giggle before you could even control yourself.

“Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to be a dog?” you asked.

As if he had noticed you were talking about him, Lucky walked in your direction on the floor and stepped all over you to try and steal a bite of your pizza, and you held his head gently in your hand, letting him lick your face.

“What does food taste like to you, Lucky?” you asked, staring into his eyes. “Why do you like pizza?”

“Do you think they really hear us?” Clint added, looking down from here he was spread all over the couch above you. “Like… Like… Is it like when I’m listening to Nat speaking in Russian and I can only understand when she’s swearing?”

You threw your head right back to the pillow he’d borrowed from you, staring at the light above you with awe. Has it always been so bright?

“I love when Nat speaks in Russian,” you declared. “It makes me feel like a horny dumb ass.”

He busted out laughing and you followed right after. His laugh was so funny, how hadn’t you noticed that before?

“Me fucking too,” he sighed out. “Me fucking too. Like… Have you ever had sex with Nat?”

You nodded.

“Oh, yeah,” you confirmed.

“Awesome, right?” he lunged himself to look at you. “Like… Really awesome.”

It was no secret that, once you were really good friends with Nat, sex wasn’t a taboo thing or ‘no crossing’ line. With life as an Avenger – for her – and a SHIELD agent – for you – finding someone to have a good time with was fucking impossible. What if you developed feelings and put their life in danger? What if they were only using you because you had contacts? What if they were a spy from the enemy? No way. So, sometimes you just had sex with your friend to release some tension, no strings attached.

“Okay, so once she gave me this amazing blow job…” he started. “And…”

Clint stopped and you waited for him to finish what he was saying, but your friend sat up on the couch.

“Why is it a  _ blow  _ job if your cock is sucked?” he asked, suddenly.

You stopped. Well, that was a genuine question. Who would blow someone’s cock? It should be called a suck job, right?

“I don’t know,” you answered, frowning. “I’ve never  _ literally  _ blown a dude before. I’ve sucked a dude before, but not  _ blown _ him.”

Clint let out an ‘huh’, and you used your elbows to prop yourself up.

“Do you think Nat knows?” you asked. “She’s smart. She might know.”

His eyes lit to the idea and he stood up, offering you his hand.

“Come on, let’s go ask her.”

You didn’t even ask questions, following after him, giggling because… Well, it felt good to giggle, really good.

You rested against the side of Natasha’s door, knocking on her door while Clint chuckled.

“Nat,” he called, reaching out for her door handle, trying to open it and whining when it didn’t. “Nat, open the door, we have a question...”

You heard a noise from inside and shushed him when you heard steps from the inside, and your friend opened the door with the coldest look you had ever seen on her face.

“If you don’t leave my door in half a minute, I’m going to kill you,” she announced, and moved right back into her room, locking the door and leaving the two of you alone.

You let out a frustrated sound, but Clint was already pulling you away.

“Come on, I have a computer in my room.”

You followed after him and threw yourself on his bed when you entered it.

“Your bed is so soft,” you opened your arms, moving them as if you were making a snow angel. “Wow.”

He hummed, taking his pile of clothes from over his MacBook and you suddenly put yourself on your elbows.

“Clint… We have FRIDAY!” you exclaimed. “She can answer us!”

He stopped, dropping everything down to sit by your side and look up.

“FRIDAY,” he called. “FRIDAY!”

“Yes, Agent Barton?” he asked.

He smiled at you as if you'd just told him something genius.

“Why is it called a blow-job if you get sucked and not blew?”

There was silence for a couple of seconds, then the system answered.

“The original name was ‘below job’. Time has slowly transformed it into ‘blow-job’,” FRIDAY answered. “Is that all?”

“Yes, ma’am,” you confirmed. “Thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome, Agent,” she replied.

Clint flopped to the bed.

“Oh, man...” he sighed. “I’d love one of those right now.”

You turned to him and sat up, standing on your feet and dropping to your knees in front of him.

“You wanna?” you asked. “Cause I can give you one now.”

He stared at you for a moment, surprised, and nodded.

“Sure.”

You helped Clint kick his pants away, grinning when he did the same and wiggling your eyebrows when he pushed his thumbs into his boxer briefs, but you stopped him.

“Allow me,” you reached out, pushing his hands away and moving forward and holding the side of his hips in your hands.

You opened your lips and planted a kiss over his already hardening cock, tracing it with the tip of your tongue and smiling when he sighed, nibbling on it very softly and moving your left hand to stroke it, watching it grow under your grip before pulling his underwear down, finally.

His cock fell on his lower stomach, and Clint used his foot to throw the pair of boxers away.

You spread his legs wider and kissed around his crotch slowly and teasingly, and he moved a hand to his face.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

“What?” you grinned, looking up at him.

“You look really good over there,” he declared, and you used your nails to tease the skin of his thighs. “Really, really,  _ really _ good.”

You didn’t miss his hair raising in a shiver, nor how some pre-cum left the tip of his dick, and you licked your lips in response.

You moved up to his face, letting your mouth hover over his for a moment, and looked up his eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” you asked.

“Yeah,” he whispered.

You kissed him slowly and gently at first, holding his chin and cupping his jaw with your hands. The kiss turned to something more demanding, and you couldn’t help but move the hand that was on his chin to the back of his head pulling on his hair gently.

Then, Clint squeaked.

He full on  _ squeaked. _

You couldn’t help yourself. You really tried to hold back but it was impossible. You started laughing. Very loudly, very uncontrollably. It was a full belly laugh, which Clint joined not even two seconds after you actually started with it.

“Why did you...” you tried to speak. “You didn’t like it?”

“I did,” he covered his stomach with his hands, curling in on himself while laughing. “I don’t know what happened!”

You continued for another good minute or two until you were just giggling, and you fell on the bed beside him, sighing.

“Alright, then,” you kissed his neck. “We have a blow-job to finish.”

Clint climbed right up to bed and lied down.

“I’m all yours.”

“Are you going to squeak again?” you asked.

Clint laughed out loud.

“I am not confirming nor denying that possibility.”

You giggled.

Yeah, it was good enough for you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
